1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle motor and a disk drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disk drive apparatus, such as, for example, a hard disk drive, includes a spindle motor arranged to rotate a recording disk. A base of a spindle motor described in JP-A 2012-151940 includes a base draw-out hole. A lead wire from a coil passes through the base draw-out hole. The lead wire is soldered to a wiring member arranged on a lower surface of the base.
If the lead wire obliquely passes through the base draw-out hole, the lead wire is brought into contact with a hole edge of the base draw-out hole as illustrated in FIG. 3 of JP-A 2012-151940. If the lead wire is brought into contact with the hole edge, an insulating coating of the lead wire may be damaged. Damage to the coating of the lead wire may lead to defective insulation due to a portion of the coating being stripped off. Moreover, the lead wire, with a portion of the coating being stripped off, and the base may become electrically connected with each other, and a short circuit may occur.